Jinora's Tale
by Chief Totem
Summary: In six years time, Jinora has made a calm life for herself in Republic City. However, after returning home from a party she meets a mysterious stranger on a ferry. His motive is clear, recruit a mercenary, and his target is Jinora. Now her life has become tons more interesting.


Jinora straightened her hair, taking care not to mess with the one piece she kept pulled up. There was a party at Future Industries and she and her friend were taken as guests of Korra's. Of course Korra was out mingling, leaving the two together. Jinora didn't mind, she was sixteen now and considered a friend to Korra, not a child. However, she kept close to Kerain.

"Want something else to drink?" He asked her.

She shook her head lightly. Kerain shrugged. He'd known her for three years, she was always like this, it didn't surprise him.

"Come on then, I'm tired of just standing here." He admitted.

Jinora looked at him. He was a bit taller than her, tanned and a bit scrawny, however he proved himself as an excellent waterbender. Korra approved.

"Where is there to go?" Jinora asked curious.

"We can get closer to the front, that way I don't have to hold you up when Asami speaks." Kerain smirked.

Jinora laughed. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

They walked with each other toward the front of the mansion. It was completely decked out for this party. The logo was plastered up on the walls while drinks and snacks sat on tables and were distributed to guests. Jinora looked in her cup.

"What is this?" Jinora asked Kerain.

He shrugged. "Just drink it, don't worry about it no here is going to poison you."

"That doesn't mean I don't need to be curious!" Jinora explained.

"Okay, there are seats up in the front." Kerain ignored her.

They both ran to wrap up the seats. They sat next to each other both looking at the stage. There was a tarp over a large sphere that was waiting to be uncovered.

Kerain looked Jinora over. She was dressed in a lavender dress and she'd grown her hair longer for the occasion. It rested on the top of her shoulders with the piece at the top. He smiled. "You look really good Jinora."

Jinora blushed. "Stop. You look good too though."

"No not really."

He was simply dressed in a black suit with a red tie, something he was forced into. The suit was sleek and made him feel uncomfortable but Jinora appreciated it.

"Excuse me everyone!" Asami Sato's voice rang from across the mansion.

Everyone's conversations slowly died down. Asami stood solely on the stage with a smile on her face. Her black dress was sending the male population in the room to a standstill.

"This is a big day for Future Industries. As you know, we lead Republic City in technology. We have done this by providing excellent products for fair prices. Now we plan to go global!"

Tons of cheers and claps rang across the mansion. Jinora and Kerain joined in.

"If you don't mind, I would love to invite a friend to the stage. Avatar Korra!"

Korra walked from behind her in a blue dress, Water Tribe colors. The crowd erupted when she walked on the stage.

"Thank you. I know we have conquered a lot in Republic City." Korra started. "Now we continue with this new era. I know we are all happy to welcome in this new era with Future Industries technology! Whatever is behind that tarp is about to go global folks! We are here!"

The crowd was already soaring, so this just kept them this way.

Finally the grand unveiling. Both Asami and Korra watched as two workers opened the tarp. Inside the sphere held the grand item. A brand new type of car. It was blazing red, a bit of a smaller car than the usual. It only was two doors and it was covered by a hood.

"This is a Revo 771. This car has the possibility of sending Future Industries to the rest of the world." Asami explained.

Part of Jinora wanted to break into the sphere and drive the car already. It was crazy! One of the best looking cars by far and everyone thought so.

"Well, enjoy the rest of the party. Feel free to come up and admire the car first hand but be warned, there might be a bit of a line." Asami told everyone.

"Come on." Jinora said.

"Huh?" Kerain asked.

"Want to see the car or not?"

Kerain's eyes widened. He nodded. They ran up the back of the stage and ran into Korra.

"Oh hey guys! You having fun?" Korra asked.

The two nodded. "We wanted to see the car."

"Go ahead. Then Jinora you better head back home or Tenzin will have a fit, it's getting pretty late."

Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Hey, be happy you got to come at all. A couple years ago you would've been shut down. There was this one time Kerain-"

"Okay let's go!" Jinora pulled Kerain along and they walked toward the car. Asami greeted the two and showed them the ins and outs of the car. After a while of looking they said goodbye. Getting out was the huge problem since the place was still pretty packed.

The night air about froze them in their nicest clothes.

"If you want, I could waterbend you a coat." Kerain laughed.

Jinora laughed. "Thanks, because I want to freeze to death. Plus I have to take the ferry home I don't think so."

"Why can't you just airbend home? That's what I would do."

"Why do you care?" Jinora asked him.

Kerain pretended to cough. "Well, just want to make sure you're okay. It would suck if something happened to you." He smiled.

Jinora smiled back at him. "Yeah, well take care of yourself." She saw the dock a few steps away. The walk was almost over.

"Guess I'll see you then." Kerain said.

Jinora was still smiling at him. "Yeah, see you later."

They embraced each other and Kerain began to walk off. Then she rolled her eyes. Stupid boy.

* * *

She got on the ferry. There was one other occupant. It surprised her. It was late and usually the late ferries only had one occupant. She looked at him, he looked cold.

"Are uh, are you okay?" Jinora asked him.

He looked up, fire in his hands. "Absolutely. You're Jinora right?"

"Yeah. Didn't know I was famous." She chuckled.

"Your family is pretty famous. You're pretty strong for an airbender huh?" He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jinora asked slightly offended.

"Just saying, it seems worthless to waste your talents." The boy offered.

Jinora sat up and looked at him. "What are you getting at?"

The boy removed his hood. His face was rough, he had a scar above his lip and his right eye. His sea green eyes seemed dulled and his complexion was pale. For a teenager he sure seemed like he was 100.

"Ever try mercenary work?"

Jinora shook her head. "No."

"It's good work. It's almost like working for police without all the training. It might work for you." The boy said.

Jinora shrugged. She looked and noticed it wasn't long before she was done.

"Who are you?" Jinora asked.

"Demar, a pleasure. If you want, you could let me know tomorrow. I usually hang out at Narook's with the others." Demar said.

Jinora shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Jinora, you're home!" The ferry driver said.

Jinora got up and started walking off.

"Look forward to seeing you," Demar said. "Jinora."

* * *

"But I wanted to go to the party!" Ikki shouted.

"You wouldn't have liked it Ikki." Jinora told her. She was ambushed by Ikki as she walked inside. "It was just a bunch of stuffy people in suits and dresses."

"You had fun right though? Probably because you were with Kerain huh?" Ikki said.

Jinora blushed. "Go to sleep."

Ikki huffed. "I'm thirteen, I deserve some respect around here."

Jinora walked deeper into the house toward her bedroom. She tried sneaking past her parents' room but Tenzin caught her as usual.

"Oh sure you catch me but Ikki's running around here jumping on me as soon as a walked in the house." Jinora explained.

"How was the party darling?" Pema asked.

"It was pretty good, Kerain and I-"

"That boy didn't try anything did he?" Tenzin asked being the overprotective parent he is.

Jinora just rolled her eyes. Pema then spoke. "Tenzin she's a sixteen year old airbender, she can handle herself."

"Thank you mom."

"Well then you can handle training tomorrow at the crack of dawn with Ikki and Meelo." Tenzin said.

Jinora smiled. "I know dad, I'm going to sleep now. Love you guys."

"Love you." They said simultaneously.

Jinora walked straight to her room an plopped on the bed. In a couple seconds, she was passed out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Tons more to come Jinora's Tale.**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
